


Camping Isn't So Boring

by CaledonRetreat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Raw Sex, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: Hermione takes Draco out for a lover's retreat into the woods, and it's more interesting than Draco had thought.





	Camping Isn't So Boring

The SatNav chimed in every now and then to break the silence in the car, but the further they got from civilisation, the louder it seemed to be. Soon, the car rolled quietly through the woodland, the track fading from concrete to packed soil and forking in an infinite number of directions.

Summer was here, and even in the dense cover of the trees, the heat was bordering oppressive. That was the problem with British weather; it was never nice. It was too hot, or cold and miserable. Still, better to camp in the warm than the rain.

They’d been camping a few times, and Malfoy still wasn’t sure he was into it. But Hermione had urged them to go for their first anniversary together, and promised that it would be worth remembering.

On their first night, Hermione explained part of her plan. At first, he’d resisted, he wasn’t doing that here, right out in the open! After leaving him to mull it over, Hermione found her husband’s eyes skeptical, but interested. She’d told him to strip in their lavish tent and wait for her signal. He’d done so, starting to get excited at the tingle of warm late evening air against his skin.

She called for him, and he peaked out of the tent nervously. Even from a distance, Hermione’s nude body was beautiful. Her tear-drop breasts and lily white skin burned in the light of the campfire, and she sat back easily, sipping a glass of champagne.

The alcohol helped Draco relax. Was this her plan? A nudist retreat into the woods for a weekend? She’d never suggested anything like this before, where had this all come from? As the last of the natural light faded, the slightest hint of a cool breeze began to tickle him.

“We should head back inside,” he mumbled. He tried to sound casual, drinking always turned him on and he was tired of stealing glances at Hermione.

“Why? It’s a nice night. I think I’d like to stay out here a while. You know what goes lovely with champers?” She leaned back and spread her legs, biting her lip and smiling up at him. Draco’s ears burned and he whipped his head around, but he soon realised why she’d chosen this spot.

He crept up to her and kissed down her thighs, but started when he felt Hermione’s hand pressing his head down. She smiled at him eagerly. ‘Alright’, he thought, ‘I don’t mind a quickie.’

He quickly got into a rhythm, lapping between the lips of her sex and teasing her clit with his tongue. She was wetter than she had been in a long time, and took two of his fingers almost instantly.

“Come on, hurry up!” she whined through her smile. Draco looked up at her, shocked.

“What’s gotten into you lately?”

“Not enough of you, my beautiful, wonderful husband,” she declared confidently, springing to her knees and wrestling him to the floor. They didn’t do much power play, but Draco felt he could get used to this new-found aggression.

She grasped for his shaft between her legs and they moaned loudly as he slipped inside her. She rocked cautiously a few times to get accustomed, then quickly settled into a heavy rhythm that set them both grunting and moaning and laughing as loud as they could into the silent trees.

They were both too excited to hold on long, and Hermione noticed Draco’s sharp features begin to tense.

“No, don’t you dare,” she warmed, jumping off of his cock and making him gasp. “Don’t you cum yet.” She hooked her hands beneath his and and dragged them both into a messy heap, Draco on top. “Like this,” she said breathlessly, “Cum in me like this. Now.”

Draco lined himself up and pushed into his precious wife, feeling the beginnings of his orgasm. Hermione’s moans were pushing him to the edge fast, and feeling her ankles lock around his bucking back and remembering her demands made him tremble.

She clawed his back as he pushed his cock as deep into her as he could manage, cumming the hardest he had since their honeymoon. His pulse was pounding and their hot skin was stuck together with sweat. The fire was beginning to die down and for a minute, they just held each other and breathed.

“Do you like camping now?”

“I could get used to it.”


End file.
